


Come what may

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, It's 4 in the morning, Kinda porn, M/M, Slow Burn, Well as slow as it gets with around 8000 words, fun with tags sorry, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Moving to the country with his beautiful, rich and Omega fiancé could have been living the dream. Well if the dream included night terrors like being back in his childhood village. The village his Alpha father had run him out of at the tender age of 18. On the plus side, it was more than 10 years ago. The fuzz must have settled and mostly been forgotten. And if he was here, he was to be close to his sister.**It all started with the Beta co-owner, Chas, lighting up like a Christmas tree, looking at the door. She had behaved odd all afternoon. He’d been in the pub completing a business deal with a client. Chas had been almost giddy, kind of happy. Not her snarky, sarcastic self. Anyway. That smile made him turn to see what she was watching. That’s exactly when it started.**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of those stories that I got stuck on. With some new inspiration, a “nudge” (more a push, like down the stairs or something) a friend who read the story and writes herself, (she wants to be anonymus, and she doesn't write here on AO3) told me I should make this “Omega-verse” so, I read up on it, and changed a few, well, important things, and I promise that I thought that I’d manage to finish it. But NO, she had to help me by writing some more explicit sex scenes than I feel comfortable with writing myself. Still. Hopefully, I’ll learn.
> 
> Anyway, enough of excuses, this is what it became.  
> And no, I don’t think I’ll be able to write any explicit sex scenes myself. Even if it seems that Alpha/beta/omega stories seems to somehow be all about that.

Moving to the country with his beautiful, rich and Omega fiancé could have been living the dream. Well if the dream included night terrors like being back in his childhood village. The village his Alpha father had run him out of at the tender age of 18. On the plus side, it was more than 10 years ago. The fuzz must have settled and mostly been forgotten. And if he was here, he was to be close to his sister.

He looked down at her standing beside him in the kitchen. She was beautiful, feisty and all an Alpha like him could ask for. He wanted to get up in the world, and be somebody. With her he had the means to get ahead. Her Alpha father had spoilt her rotten. He’d live with them, so he could continue with that and Robert, could continue to be spoiled by her, and spoil himself with lavish things. All the while working in a leading position in her father’s company. Being Alpha and making shrewd business deals. All that, and she cooked.

Someone else who cooked, was his sister. Being Alpha siblings could be difficult, but they had managed with the help of their Beta stepmother. A decisive, stubborn and overly cheery woman, whom they both loved to bits.  
*   
It was November, and he’d only been back for a week, but it already felt like forever. It seemed that in places like this, they didn’t really forget anything. They all’d taken to him like he’d been gone over night, not for a decade. They all treated him like he was the young, rebellious, notorious, sometimes cruel, boy who left the village.

Still, he didn’t really care what anyone in the village thought about him, but his sister and stepmother really. And they were both over the moon that he was back. His step mother owned a part of the village pub, and his sister worked in it. That made him spend a lot of his free time there, with the added bonus of glaring eyes, snarky comments, and whispering behind his back from the villagers. Well the snarky comments mostly came from Dianne’s, his stepmother’s, Beta co-owner and were met with equally snarky comments from himself. He had to admit to himself that she was a good sparring partner. She kept him on his toes.

He could do this.

It all started to go to hell a week later. He could pinpoint it to the second. 

It all started with the Beta co-owner, Chas, lighting up like a Christmas tree, looking at the door. She had behaved odd all afternoon. He’d been in the pub completing a business deal with a client. Chas had been almost giddy, kind of happy. Not her snarky, sarcastic self. Anyway. That smile made him turn to see what she was watching. That’s exactly when it started.

In the doorway there was an Alpha standing. He was gorgeous. Dark haired, a bit shabby, in a hoodie. With blue eyes that sparkled and a warm smile that made its way to Robert’s heart, making it skip a beat. He smelled like nothing he could ever imagine. He smelled like freedom, the woods after rain, like fields in the summer, like home. He was not into Alphas. He was an Omega-man. He never even looked at Alphas before. Nope. He wasn’t even kidding himself. He had used his looks to get where he was today. And if that had meant shagging the occasional Alpha, then so be it. It wasn’t like he’d enjoyed it, …much. Well he didn’t have to anymore.

It turned out that the gorgeous Alpha was Aaron, Chas prodigal son. He’d been away for a couple of weeks, hence the suntan that Robert had noticed, as soon as he’d regained control of his eyes again, and let go of those beautiful eyes, framed by dark eye lashes, a dark mop of hair, and a stubbled cheek and too fit for Robert’s own good. He had finally pulled his eyes of the man, he remembered with a shudder. There and then, deciding to stay out of the other Alphas way. No good could come of this.  
As things were, Dianne lived in the pub. Vic worked in the pub, and casual business-meetings, the only decent place to meet up, were, in the pub. 

And well Aaron lived in the pub. And Aaron spent a lot of time in the pub. 

And where ever Robert seemed to look. There was Aaron. It went so far, that he found himself pressed up against a wall, Aaron’s hard Alpha body pressed against him. Anger oozing out of every pore of his body. 

Hopefully disguising the scent of arousal from Robert. Still the treat the other Alpha muttered between his teeth, was real. To stay away, to not prance about around him or else. As Aaron left, leaving Robert standing, still leaning against the wall, letting out the breath he’d held onto since he didn’t want his arousal to be too obvious to Aaron.

This was worse than hell. Or there were levels.

He went up to the pub, careful not to look at the other man. He was meeting his fiancé. She’d keep him grounded. He knew it. As he entered Aaron was, luckily, nowhere to be seen. Chrissy, his beautiful, Omegan fiancé was breathtakingly beautiful. And she was waiting at a table with a bottle of the pub’s finest wine, and some food. He kissed her and sat down beside her, as she started to tell him something or other about her day. He was lost in thought but seemed to hum, nod and agree at all the right places.

He was so lucky to have her. He heard a noise and saw Aaron leave the pub, his mother calling for him to have a fun evening, and let her know if he’d stay out all night. A shiver of jealousy went down his spine. As he supressed it he took a deep breath to really inhale his Omega’s fragrance and put the Alpha out of his mind. Once and for all. Well for tonight anyway. He was so screwed.

At least he could work out the sexual frustration he felt with his fiancé. 

She seemed up for it. The problem was the scent. Her scent was very comforting and nice. He’d always thought so. Like honey and vanilla. It was nice, but it meant that you couldn’t really shut your eyes and imagine. His body asked for another fragrance. It wanted woods, fields and it wanted the distinct scent of Aaron, of home. He couldn’t shut it off.  
As he lay in bed afterwards he still had to brace himself from wondering what Aaron was up to. He tried to keep occupied and got up to do some work. He found himself lost in work in the small hours of the morning, and got up to go to bed. He tossed and turned for a while before he fell asleep dreaming of blue eyes.

Standing in the morning sun, with his coffee cup, looking at a taxi pulling up across the street, he stopped lying to himself. He was more than curious as to what Aaron was up to. And as he guessed, Aaron got out of the car, and paid the driver before he ducked under his mother’s arm and disappeared into the pub. He’d obviously been out all night, probably met someone. He ground his teeth, and stopped pretending he wasn’t interested in what Aaron did or didn’t do.

When he walked into the pub during the late afternoon the first thing he saw was Aaron. Secondly he saw his fiancé busy with a client. He decided to approach Aaron, trying to befriend him. If they were friends, maybe this weird attraction would fade. He stood beside him by the bar, and ordered a drink from Chas. He could see Aaron looking at Chrissie. Maybe he was interested. She was a good looking Omega, after all. He tried to find something to talk about, and finally decided to ask Aaron about his work. He’d found out he worked the odd hours at his uncle’s garage.  
Aaron huffed and asked him if he had a problem with one of his posh cars. He admitted he’d indulged in nice vintage cars, and laughed a little. 

Aaron seemed like it was OK, to keep talking with him, so he continued. Stupidly deciding to show Aaron his favourite car. They decided on a time and that Robert would drive his car up to the garage later. He got up, and went over to Chrissie for their dinner. She looked a bit miffed, and in the car on the way home, they ended up in an argument about one of the clients Robert had met during the day. A friendly young Omega. She was jealous and suspicious of him. He knew he’d earned it, but still it was annoying not to be trusted.

He drove his car towards the garage, it was dark. He saw the shadow of a man leaning against the wall beside the door. He parked the car, and closed his eyes to collect himself before he got out of the car. He smiled at the other Alpha. He gave him a smile and Aaron lit the outside floodlights. He approached Robert and the car.

They spent a good hour under the hood, and they also went for a drive, Aaron trying the car out. Robert glanced over at Aaron repeatedly, and more than once their eyes met. As they came back to the yard they lingered. And after a while they moved into the garage. They were talking about cars and car parts when Robert realised that Aaron seemed anxious. There was something going on. He was sure of it.

Aaron seemed reluctant to meet his eyes. He was moving out of the way when Robert came in closer. He had avoided touch all evening. Still. Robert had caught him looking at him more than once. Meeting his eyes. And well. He didn’t look at all put off.

It didn’t take long for Robert to notice the very gentle scent of arousal. He was almost sure that it was Aaron who was the culprit, as he tried not to think in those lines himself. Keeping his mind out of the gutter. It could have nothing to do with himself, but it was drawing him in.

As Aaron went into the small office to get something, he couldn’t really concentrate on what. He had to close his eyes. He had a flash of them kissing, rutting up against each other and clothes disappearing. Falling into the back of a car…

He opened his eyes before the pictures in his head took him any further. This was not good. This was bad. Aaron came back with the keys to the car in the garage, opened the door. Pictures of them having sex in the back seat appeared. He wanted to touch. Almost by force he pushed the images away. Aaron opened the hood of the car and bent over it. Robert groaned inwards. He walked up beside the other Alpha and got his head under the hood. They started to work on the car.

Aaron smelt good. He felt good working beside him. Aaron had been on his mind more than his fiancé since they moved here. There were definitely feelings involved. More feelings for Aaron than he felt for Chrissie. She was an Omega. There were reactions, and instincts. With Aaron, there were feelings. He’d never felt things like this for an Alpha before, or even an Omega. Part of him just wanted to give in to the urges. 

He was craving closeness, touch, sex.

Suddenly Aaron was too close. He was leaning in, showing him something smelling like heaven. With his nose full of the fresh scent his senses seemed to be alerted. Suddenly he felt that the other Alphas side was pressed against his own. His breath was right there for Robert to taste. He pulled back. Confused and aroused. He was halfway to the door before he’d collected himself enough to even try to say something. “I have to go” was the only coherent sentence he could manage.

He managed to get to his car, and drive out of the village. Half way home he stopped in a layby. He turned off the ignition and sat in the dark and quiet, letting his thoughts wander free. He had to make a decision here, he couldn’t have both, even if he wanted to. He realised he had a couple of choices.

First scenario, he could ignore and repress the growing feelings he had for the other Alpha. And keep his fiancé, his job and his new and improved reputation.

Second scenario, he could pursue the Alpha, hope that a roll in the hay would get him out of his system, and keep up appearances, keep his fiancé, his job, and for most part his new and improved reputation.  
Or a third scenario, where he left his rich, beautiful Omegan fiancé, pursue the Alpha, lose his job, money, confirm that his new and improved reputation, was overrated, and that he hadn’t moved much from the boy who left the village all those years ago. He would still have some honour, and a chance at the gorgeous Alpha with the scent of home. Who obviously made him hornier than anyone ever had. Who was funny, smart, witty and made him feel comfortable without even trying.

There wasn’t much of a choice. He had to fight this, and try to keep to the first scenario. No way his fiancé would accept him sleeping around. And no way he could hide it in a village like this. And he needed the security the job brought, and the things he had with Chrissie, the cars, the money and the easy life. He needed it like breathing. He would marry her and mate with her during the wedding night, like they’d planned for months now. He didn’t want, or need an Alpha. He was an Alpha, and he needed an Omega. He had an Omega. A perfect wife. A perfect life.

It wasn’t like Aaron had anything to offer. Except comfort. Except for laughter. Except for a home. He closed his eyes. This choice thing wasn’t as simple as he first thought. Logic and feelings didn’t seem to agree. He moaned. God help him.

He turned the ignition, and started the car. He drove, slow and hesitantly towards the house. Home? Where his fiancé lived. With her father. She didn’t need him. Did she? The treacherous thoughts started up again. Did he really need all that money, and all those cars, the watches, credit cards and so on. He had money of his own, didn’t he. The closer he got to the house. The more his mind seemed to spin into circles. They had been fighting for a while now. He had felt like he’d settled, not because he was comfortable, content and in love, but it was convenient. And it had started long before Aaron.

But it was convenient. And he needed the security, after the things he’d been through as a child, and young adult. Could Aaron provide a security that money couldn’t. Was money enough security. He stopped in front of the house. He should go in. He took his time to park the car.

When he entered the house he heard voices from the kitchen. He went towards the sound. The closer he got, he could hear more of what was said, and the sound of cutlery. They were eating. He entered the room and saw Chrissie and her father deep in conversation. They seemed to discuss caterers. As they noticed Robert they stopped talking. Chrissie made a welcoming sound, and pointed towards a chair. “We’re planning a house-warming” she told him with a smile “a big party, for all our new friends in the village and your family” she continued, looking at him expectantly.

He smiled. Tried to make it wide and happy. It probably didn’t reach his eyes. And he prayed that she didn’t notice. They continued to tell him how far they’d gotten with planning, and hoped that he would join them. He excused himself, telling them he needed a shower. He definitely did not need to plan a party.

He got off in the shower, and that calmed him a little. He took one of his sleeping pills and climbed into bed. Hoping to be asleep when his fiancé arrived in the room, to avoid any, and everything. He needed some dreamless sleep.

Of course he didn’t get his wish. The night and his sleep was filled with the bluest of eyes, firm muscles, a tight, taut body, a really nice ass, and well sex, cars and more sex. He woke up exhausted. He laid back, he knew by the scent that lingered that Chrissie had slept in the bed with him, and since it was empty, he knew she was up already. He decided to avoid her. And Aaron. Avoid Aaron at all cost. That would give him some time, some breathing space. Some time to clear his head. Rid himself of this stupid infatuation.

And in the morning light, well mid-morning light, he realised that all his scenarios, had one thing in common. He’d just assumed that Aaron was into Alphas. That he stood a chance. That Aaron was as attracted to himself, as he was attracted to Aaron. The other Alpha was probably into female Omegas. Maybe Omegas in general, or Betas. He could like betas. 

Female Betas. Or. Or he could like Alphas. Female Alphas. But there was no chance he liked male Alphas. Well not a big chance. Maybe a little chance. Like. He realised he was rationalising. Again. Letting his feelings run away with his thoughts before logic caught up.

Avoid, that was it. Avoid both of them.

He managed to avoid both of them for the day. He felt rejuvenated. His head was clearer; he’d come to a decision. Keep avoiding them both for a while. Maybe time would give him the head space he needed to get away from this thing.  
*  
Two weeks later he stood in front of the mirror. Dressed in a maroon suit, trying to get his hair just the way he wanted it. He’d successfully avoided to be alone with both Chrissie and Aaron. To Chrissies annoyance. It was worth it. He’d calmed down, and settled in his mind. He was staying put.

He entered the room, it was beautiful. The house-warming guests would arrive within the hour. Chrissie looked gorgeous, and her father seemed pleased with everything. Greeting Robert jovially. Robert smiled at him. 

Well it came out more of a smirk, but he tried. Staff were fussing around doing last minute things, he went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of champagne, and drowned it. He would need it. Almost the whole village was invited, and he was sure Aaron would turn up. He hadn’t spoken with him, or been in his close presence the last two weeks. He’d seen Aaron look at him from across the room, but he hadn’t approached Robert at all, and Robert himself had left as soon as possible every time he’d spotted the other Alpha. No good would come of staying.

Of course Aaron turned up. With his sister and her Beta boyfriend no less. So he had to greet him. Shake his hand, and inhale that enthralling scent. He couldn’t leave. He kept close to his sister and kept a conversation going. He needed to be close to Aaron and that scent. It was bewitching. 

He felt like someone had cast a spell on him, to be close to Aaron. He could hardly rip his eyes away from his mesmerizing eyes, and his delicious lips. Well, only to look at his ass. It was, well, hot. He’d give anything to get his hands on it.

He was so screwed, and wished so much he would be. He reached for another champagne flute, and downed that too in one.

He felt obliged to keep close to Aaron and was lucky enough that he didn’t seem bothered by it, and that Aaron was keeping close to his sister. So there was that to use as an excuse.

Chrissie mingled with the people and seemed elated. She was in her favourite environment, doing what she loved. His eyes followed her as she moved across the room. The closeness to Aaron, standing next to each other and almost touching, made it possible to be comfortable not looking at him. It was confusing. It should be the other way around. He should be standing next to her, having trouble looking at him.

His sister suggested they’d go outside to get some fresh air. They moved across the room and went outside through the French windows. The early evening was cool. It wasn’t that late yet. They found a quiet spot. Robert wished his sister as far away as possible, at the same time as he wished her to stay close by. He just wanted peace and quiet. He wanted everybody as far away as possible, to be alone. He wanted Aaron as close as possible, and never leave him. They’d hardly touched, but he still felt closer to him than he felt to his fiancé. This couldn’t go on. He had to know. If he had to know if there was any, even if it was microscopic, chance of anything between them, so that he could make a choice, if there was a choice to be made. He stood there quiet, observing the other two.

He felt his hand brush against Aaron’s hand. It sent a shiver through his body. It was Aaron who had moved. It felt deliberate. There was a slight tinge of arousal in the air. He prayed that neither Aaron nor his sister wouldn’t pick up on it. And if they did, that they wouldn’t mention it at least. He saw Aaron’s nostrils widen, and the look in his eyes change, as he turned to his sister.

“Hey Vic, could you get me some more of that drink? The one you found in there. I have no clue as to how to get it myself” Aaron was completely focused on his sister and sent her away. As he turned towards Robert, hope rose in his chest. He tried to contain it. This was Aaron, an Alpha he was standing next to. Not an Omega, or even a Beta. And he would probably get a black eye and his nose broken.

The other Alpha looked at him. He seemed kind of curious. 

“You know we can smell your scent, don’t you?” It wasn’t a statement, nor a question. It just was. He blushed a little as he nodded, but didn’t look down. “And there is nothing wrong with your own nose?” he asked tentatively, as if he didn’t really know if he wanted to know the answer or not. Robert just nodded. And embarrassingly enough, the smell of his arousal increased, with the feeling of it. By now his face was really red, his trousers tented, and his brain somewhat melted.

“You do know I’m an Alpha?” Aaron asked. He nodded again. Aaron nodded. “Sooo, are you into Alphas?” he asked quietly. Robert shook his head and answered, equally quiet “Never been before”.

Aaron met his eyes, his mouth forming an O. “before?” he whispered. Suddenly the scent of his arousal mixed with the scent of the other Alpha’s. They looked at each other. “Did you know?” Aaron asked. Robert looked at him somewhat confused.

“I came out a couple of years ago” Aaron told him. He didn’t know how to answer that so he shrugged. “You’re with an Omega though” Aaron added. He shrugged again, couldn’t argue with that.  
“Well,” suddenly Aaron sounded determined, “what’s going on then?” he asked. “What do you want?”

Robert almost choked on his breath. What did he want? Now he knew, that whatever ‘it’ was, wasn’t completely out of reach. He looked at Aaron and tried to fathom his thoughts. Aaron opened his mouth again, “I don’t do secret, and I don’t do adultery” he added. Robert nodded. It was only fair. That was one of the things he liked about the other Alpha. Who looked at him expectantly, waiting for some kind of reply. He was fair.

In reality he didn’t really know how to answer. He was engaged to be married to a beautiful rich female Omega. What was Aaron expecting, for him to leave her and take a chance with him? Yes, he was very attracted to the other Alpha, but he didn’t really know him. Or what he expected from him. He kind of nodded, as he processed the information.

He felt an urge. He wanted to be closer. Touch. Really touch. Almost automatically he moved in closer. They were face to face. Closer than an inch apart. He looked at Aaron, more than a little uncertain. “I don’t know what this is” he said. “I never felt like this, never for an Alpha. I had some experience with male Omegas when I was younger. But I’ve never looked at Alphas before and I never wanted…” he was cut off by a shrill voice.

“What, what have you never wanted?” it asked. He recognised his fiancés voice and suddenly realised how close he and Aaron stood. He turned towards her. She was seething. Somewhere in the back of his head he felt something like relief. He didn’t linger.

Chrissie turned and walked towards the party. He saw his sister standing what must have been beside his fiancé. She shrugged. “I think you’ve lost your fiancé” she said, and continued “she heard enough I think”.

Robert looked back at Aaron. He sighed. Suddenly there wasn’t anything in between them. No obstacles. Nothing to consider. He was free to give it a go. And Aaron was expecting an answer.

He gathered himself. Grabbed Aaron by his hand, and started walking out of the garden, towards his car. As they approached the parking lot he his determination subsided. But as he walked slower, Aaron caught up with him and they walked side by side. Together. As they reached his car, Aaron pushed him up against it. Leaning in closer, slowly, giving Robert the chance to move away or stop him. He didn’t their lips met. He opened his mouth to let Aaron’s tongue in, and felt the slide of them in his mouth.

The dark covered them, and to Roberts pleasure, the kiss seemed to never end. It was bliss, he was in heaven. He could feel Aaron’s hands roam over his body as he leant into his touch. His lips where they belonged, his nose filled with the scent of home, and his hands firmly stuck on something he’d really longed to get his hands on all night. Aarons ass.

He moaned into Aaron’s mouth. Letting go of control. Being an Alpha he seldom let go, but with Aaron he felt like he could let go. It was okay. It was more than okay. It was. He couldn’t think coherently anymore. It was only tongues, hands, skin and scent. Touch. A bang made them pull apart.  
They looked at each other, and parted with difficulty. Aaron walked around the car to the passenger’s seat. Robert opened the car doors, and they sat down. Robert looked over at Aaron before he started the car.

“Where to?” he asked.

“Home” Aaron answered.

He could feel his nerves as they started walking. The further they got from the party, the more nervous he became. He kind of knew that whatever this was, it would lead to sex. He would have sex with another man, another Alpha. Either one would have made him anxious, both. Well, he kind of felt the anxiousness, and his nerves. But also very, and with stress on very, excited.

As they left the grounds, Aaron reached out for his hand, and he took it. Their fingers entwined, and he knew he was lost. Whatever Aaron would want him to do. He would. He’d never knew he was a follower. He never been the one taking, but with Aaron he would. Maybe that was what attracted him to the other man. The quiet power he radiated. Practically oozed with.

His thought was interrupted by Aaron stopping. They were in outside the grounds of the house. Nowhere in sight of anyone or anything. He looked at the other man with big eyes.

“I want to kiss you” Aaron told him, quietly. He stared at the other man. Then he nodded silently. Aaron took a step towards him, and looked him in the eyes. Then another step, and suddenly his face was in Robert’s, who hitched a breath. Aaron moved so very slow. As if he expected Robert to stop him.

His mouth was half an inch away from Robert’s when he decided to move   
things up, and with parted lips, he crashed into Aaron’s mouth. It was a the moment of an heartbeat before Aaron realised what happened, and the kiss deepened. Their tongues tangled. Body’s entangled. Working to get closer. Undulating. Hips rolling at each other’s. He could feel Aaron getting hard, as he knew Aaron felt the same from him. Because he was getting hard. His jeans were suddenly very, very tight.

Aaron suddenly broke free. Took a couple of steps back. He reached for his back pocket and took his phone out. For a brief moment, Robert thought that he was going to take a picture of him. And then he heard a voice. Aaron was calling a taxi. To his disappointment, there was a car only a couple of minutes away, and Aaron was still standing a couple of feet from him as the car arrived. Keeping his distance.

As the car arrived Aaron seated himself in the front seat, and for a terrible moment Robert imagined Aaron deciding to leave Robert at his own doorstep. Until Aaron told the driver to go to his own address. As his relieved sigh left his lungs, his anxiousness rose again. He took a deep breath, and sat back in the seat. Hoping for the best.

When the taxi drove up to the house, well the pub, Robert felt somehow relieved. He really didn’t want to go anywhere else. He wanted to spend time with Aaron, alone. Even if it did mean that he had to spend time in Aaron’s home, the pub. And avoid his mum and…well everyone else. And since most people seemed to be, where they’d just left.

Aaron paid the cabdriver. They walked in between the houses, into the dark. There was a small lamp lit just over the door. As they came up closer Robert could feel his anticipation rise. He tried to get his mind out of the gutter, and at least seem to have some semblance of control. He was so caught up in his own mind the actually gasped in shock when he was abruptly pushed up to the wall of the house. Before he could realise what was going on, his lips were captured in a fierce kiss. And since his mouth was openly moaning, a tongue was pressed in, wrestling his own tongue.

He felt Aaron’s hands touching him. Pulling his shirt out of his trousers, gaining access to his skin. The calloused hands stroking his sides up and down. He was panting. Moans and groans mixed in to the sounds of both men’s breathing. He found his hands. Like he’d ever lost them. They were firmly holding on to Aaron’s ass cheeks. Pressing them, and him closer to his own groin, and hard erection.

He could feel Aaron moving his hands to…start touching himself? He couldn’t really concentrate, but it felt like Aaron was trying to break out of his grip. He let go immediately. Maybe he’d changed his mind. Robert didn’t want to get mixed up in anything if it wasn’t fully consensual. His focus was slowly returning, well changing, from furiously kissing, to trying to collect himself enough to take a step back, and let go of Aaron.

As he finally collected enough control to regain the power over his hands, and let go of Aaron’s ass. He could hear the other man making a sound he thought sounded disappointed. He focused his eyes, and finally realised what Aaron was doing, or trying to do. It wasn’t a great mystery. He had a key in one hand, and well, seemed to aim at the lock on the door.

It was a really bad aim. But Robert had to admit. If someone asked him to try to unlock a door right now. He’d have a problem with it too. It took two heartbeats, then they were back to kissing again, and the key let out a small “clink” as it hit the ground beneath them. Before he could even think about one of them trying to pick the damned thing up, they were rutting against each other, and Aaron was definitely reaching for the zip of his trousers. Touching his rock hard erection simultaneously. He let out a pained groan.

Well not as much pain as pleasure. Or the other way around. His dick wanted attention. Very much so. He could feel it dampening his briefs with pre-cum. And now when his mind was turned on to that issue, he could smell Aaron’s pre-cum. It was exhilarating. It was beyond arousing. It was ‘cum in your pants material’. And he was if they were to continue this. Aaron’s hand had a firm grip around him. He rutted against it, and his only thought was for Aaron to continue.

He hadn’t really more than thought about it, before it happened. He tensed up. Felt the orgasm imbue his whole body. Felt the wetness in his pants. Felt Aaron stiffen against him. Heard his needy moan, as he realised that Aaron too was cumming. Hard, as hard as he had himself.  
He let out a helpless laugh as he leant back on the wall, sated.

“Like 15 year olds” he told Aaron, who grunted back at him, adjusting himself with a disgusted look in his face. He bent down and picked up the key. He bent forward and met Robert’s lips in a peck, before he unlocked the door, easily. Opened it, and invited Robert in.

Robert looked wary at him, before he tucked himself in, and pulled up his zipper, then he moved to walk inside. He could feel his heart in his throat, whatever had happened out here in the dark. He was really feeling his nerves about what possible was going to happen on the other side of that door. He gulped a breath, took a couple of steps forward, and closed the door behind him.

The moment the door closed, he realised it was still dark. And that there was someone, well Aaron, standing really close to him. He laughed a little as he felt arms wrap around him and hug him close. He closed his eyes, and buried his face in the nape of Aarons neck. He felt warm, sated, excited, kind of nervous, but safe, all at the same time. But mostly he felt warm. Comfortable. It wasn’t long before his blood started to rush, and the comfortable hug, started to feel. Well too comfortable.

His lips attached themselves to Aaron’s skin, as if they just had to. He could feel Aaron’s lips roaming his jaw, and his teeth nibbling on his earlobe. Before soon they were franticly ripping at each other’s clothes. It was the sound of someone opening a door somewhere in the house that stopped them. They looked at each other and Aaron flicked his head towards the stairs.

“Upstairs?” he asked.

“Upstairs” Robert answered him, and took off up the stairs. When he arrived at the top of them, he looked back at Aaron who was still standing at the bottom of them. He looked dazed. Robert saw him shake his head, before he started ascending the same stairs he’d just climbed. As he met Robert at the top of the stairs he pulled him in and Robert expected to kiss. What he didn’t expect was to be turned around facing a door. He held his hands up, palms against it, bracing himself.

Aaron pressed up against his back. He could feel the other Alpha hardening up against the back of his legs through trousers. Reaching his hands around him, one holding him in place, the other, finding its way through his trousers, in to his briefs. Then it’s his mouth, nibbling at Robert’s throat, up, sucking at the tender skin under his ear, and stopping at his earlobe, again. Nibbling, and sucking. His hand roaming his briefs. Stroking. Whispering breaths making Robert go crazy with want.

“I want” he pants, as another noise comes from the same place. He can hear Aaron swear under his breath, pulling his hand back from Robert’s briefs reaching for the door handle, opening, and pushing a dazed Robert through the door, before he’s even realising what’s happening.

When they’re both in the room, Aaron closes the door quietly, and firmly, and locks it for good measure. He turns to Robert, with mischief in his eyes.

“Everyone will know, from the way we left the party, that we went here, but, if you don’t want them to know exactly what we’re going to do, you have to be quiet, OK?” Aaron said in a hushed voice. A smirk on his face. Robert realised he was in trouble.

“What are we going to do?” he asked, he was going for sassy, but in his own ears he sounded pathetic. And by the way Aarons smirk, softened into a smile, and his voice followed. His hands, that had been roaming, taking and making Robert feel all those hot, new feelings, were all of a sudden, soothing.

“We won’t do anything you don’t want to do, consent is important” Aaron told him. Robert exhaled, and with that notion, decided to throw all his fears and hang up’s aside. He started that procedure by kicking of his shoes. And suddenly it’s a race. A competition of who will get naked first. Aaron huffs a laugh, as Robert almost get stuck in his briefs. Robert laugh out loud when Aaron throws his tee straight at him.

When they’re both nude, Robert can’t stop looking. Aaron is beautiful He doesn’t even know where to start, or what to do. He could just stand there looking all night. Aaron isn’t as indecisive. He throws himself back on his bed. Palming himself, looking Robert straight in the eyes. He moves forward as if in a trance. Climbing up on the bed, touching Aaron’s junk. 

Wanting to touch another Alphas dick. It’s all new to him. He doesn’t really know what to do with all the emotions. All the want. Lucky Aaron takes control of the situation. Kissing Robert, letting go of his own dick, to touch Roberts. Robert moves his hand to where Aaron’s just left. Moaning when he touches, and when Aaron gets a firmer grip of his own dick.

Suddenly Robert has an urge. He wants to give in to it so much. He moves his lips from Aaron’s. Looking down at his hand, the one with Aaron’s dick in a firm grip. He moves his body down Aaron’s. Kissing as he goes. Aaron is completely still, not wanting to scare Robert off, letting him explore in his own ways, and time. When he is face to face with Aarons, well no other way to think of it, but, huge dick, he decides he wants a taste of it. Pre-cum and everything. He looks up at Aaron as he first licks the head of it. Aaron moans, loudly. Robert pulls away and smirks.

“What was that about being quiet?” he asks Aaron and winks at him, when he pulls the crown of his dick into his mouth and sucks hard. Aaron almost screams out this time. Robert can see him pulling his hand up to his mouth, and biting down. Counting himself successful, and enjoying the experience, liking the feeling of Aaron’s dick in his mouth, he decides to go for it. So he bobs his head, sucks and licks his way down Aaron’s shaft. With Aaron writhing and moaning, quietly, under his ministrations.

As Aaron is calling for the gods, and praying, begging Robert to continue, he realises that the dark haired Alpha is doing everything not to buck up into his mouth. For this Robert is thankful. He doesn’t think that he could take being face-fucked yet. He moans at the thought, that is not as big of a turnoff as he’d imagined. He files it for another time. When Robert moans around Aaron’s dick, the Alpha starts repeating the words “yes”. 

It’s a hint that Robert takes, as he makes a sound again. Aaron keeps moaning “yes, yes, yes” until he comes down Robert’s throat a couple of minutes, of being sucked down, later.

Feeling extremely pleased with himself Robert works his way back to Aaron’s lips, stopping off to nibble here or there on his way up, and finally meeting Aaron’s lips again. Licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue, Aaron’s tongue wrestles his for power. But goes pliant and the kiss softens soon.

Robert can feel his eyes getting heavy. He is comfortable and he can see Aaron dozing off too. The night is young, and they can rest for a couple of hours, he thinks as he settles beside Aaron, pulling him in for a hug, and making him the little spoon, before they both fall asleep.

He wakes up with an odd feeling. As he reaches consciousness he realises he’s being sucked off. He moans as he can feel himself being deep-throated. Aaron is really good at this. He realises he is wet, and that it’s lube. As the realisation hits him. He feels Aaron’s index finger slowly circling his hole. As he breaches it, Robert gasps. It’s a weird, not bad, but weird feeling. Aaron continues to bob his head, swallowing around Robert’s dick. Another thing he files away for later. Swallowing.

Then there is another finger at his hole. Aaron lets go of his dick, still looking him in the eye, probing with his fingers.

“Is this ok?” he asks. Robert nods.

“I need to hear you say yes” Aaron clarifies, “use your words”

“Yes,” it’s almost only a breath. Robert tries again “yes,” a little louder, again, “Yes” he manages a croaked, but louder answer this time. And Aaron practically beams at him as he pushes a second finger into him and starts scissoring. He moves his fingers, and soon finds a way to make Robert gasp, and writhe, and moan, nearly blacking out for how good it feels. Robert doesn’t really know when the third or fourth finger enters him. He only knows that he trying to fuck the fingers valiantly as he’s lost all those nerves he was feeling, and shame isn’t even on the map. This feels so good. He doesn’t know what to do, or say, so he does the only thing he can think of. He begs.

“Please” he’s begging for something he doesn’t even really know what. 

“Please” he can hear himself. “Please, please, please” And somewhere far away, he can hear an answering voice.

“Yeah.” It sounds shattered, “yeah”. He feels the fingers slipping out of him, and he mourns the loss, with a sad moan, to which Aaron has the audacity to huff a laugh. He can feel him moving away, and pulling his legs further apart, muttering how this isn’t ideal. Robert can’t imagine what he’s talking about. It feels so good, as Aaron is lining himself up. He just knows that this will feel wonderful.

As Aaron’s crown breaches his hole, he can hear him inhaling, and holding his breath. He moves slowly, very slowly. When he’s in to the hilt, Robert opens his eyes and watches Aaron exhale slowly. He looks at the other man, wondering why he’s not moving. Aaron is still for a couple of minutes. In the end it’s Robert who is too eager, who spurs him on, and starts to beg again.

“Please, please, please, move”. And Aaron does. He thrusts carefully, slowly pulling out, and pressing in, before Robert gets him to move faster and harder, by demanding it. As Aaron picks up speed and force, he starts muttering things in Robert’s ear. Dirty things, mixed with soppy.

How he loves the feeling of Robert under him, to which Robert preens, and undulates, to meet Aaron’s thrusts.

He whispers dirty things about how much he’s gonna come, and knot Robert until he won’t be able to sit without thinking of him, Aaron, for days. He thrusts harder at this.

But what gets them both going, and finally pushes them over the edge. Is Aaron demanding Robert to be his.

“Mine” he says.

“Yours?” Robert asks.

“Mine, mine, mine” Aaron says, and emphasizes each word with a hard thrust.

“Yours” Robert answers each time, meeting Aaron’s thrusts, Aaron reaches down to stroke Robert’s dick, just perfectly, until they both come, their bodies sweating, stiffening, and their release

“Mine” Aaron grunts.

“Yours” Robert sighs.

They lay on their backs. Totally spent. Robert realises he will have to go to the bathroom he’s a mess. He tells Aaron. Aaron pulls out and Robert winces. He takes off a condom, Robert didn’t even realise he’d put on. Still he is grateful that Aaron thought about that. He should have thought about it himself. He sits up and moans. Aaron huffs another laugh.

“I told you, you will feel me for days” he tells Robert. But stands up and follows him into the bathroom, where he tells him to stand still in the middle of the room. Brings a cloth with lukewarm water, and soap on it, and starts washing Robert’s abdomen, cleaning him of respectfully, carefully and thoroughly. Robert’s heart does a weird dance in his chest.  
They go back to Aaron’s room, Robert starts picking up his clothes, but Aaron asks him to stay the night. 

Robert feels a little awkward, but Aaron soon makes him feel comfortable again. They end up cuddling again. This time Robert is the little spoon. He feels safe and cared for when he falls asleep again.

*

He is woken up by a strange sound. Suddenly Aaron’s mum is in the room. One of them must have forgotten to lock the door from visiting the loo during the night. Aaron realises what’s going on before she has a clear view of Robert. He pulls the cover over Robert’s head, and with that Robert stills.

“What the hell mum!” he can hear Aaron bark at his mum. She plays indifferent, but Robert can tell she’s disappointed that she can’t see who’s in the bed with him. He’s sure she’d heard about what happened at the party. She works in a bar and obviously she must have heard some of what happened during the night, she’s not deaf. But Robert doesn’t want her to see his face. He doesn’t want to own up to this just yet.

As far as he can see, from his point of view, under the cover, he has two options. One he can up and leave, but, seeing as Chas is in the room, his exit would be worse than staying here. Two, as his instincts tell him, he could get out from under the covers, and start yelling at her like the selfish, idiotic, spoiled and very immature brat he is. Losing this new thing with Aaron in the process. He goes for option three. He’s staying put under the covers, quiet, and he will pretend he’s not there. He will never admit to just how difficult that decision is for him. And what it means for him that he makes it.

When the cover moves, he can smell something surprising. Bacon, and well warm bread, and eggs? Coffee? He realises Chas brought them breakfast, probably as an excuse for entering their room. He realises that her carrying the tray, must have been the reason she didn’t see him straight away. Well his stomach is growling, by now he’s smirking. He can hear Aaron chasing his mum out of the room. He flicks the cover somewhat to look at him.

“Did she leave the coffee?” he asks. Aaron looks down at him and smirks.

“Yes, she did” he gets out of the bed, and fetches the tray.

Come what may, Robert decides there and then that he wants to keep this thing with Aaron forever.


	2. Dinner with the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert doesn’t really know what to make of it. They’ve been meeting, in secret, for a week now. They haven’t had sex again. Not after the party. And the secret part is mainly because they don’t really know what they’ve got, or what they want. Or, Aaron doesn’t seem like he trusts that Robert wants him, another Alpha, as much and serious as he says he does. Robert tries to put that on Aaron’s former partners, rather than his own reputation. Which is bad, he knows that. Maybe it’s a combination of both. And the fact Robert had to sneak out of Aaron’s house that first night. He isn’t sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we decided to try for a couple of more chapters...

Robert doesn’t really know what to make of it. They’ve been meeting, in secret, for a week now. They haven’t had sex again. Not after the party. And the secret part is mainly because they don’t really know what they’ve got, or what they want. Or, Aaron doesn’t seem like he trusts that Robert wants him, another Alpha, as much and serious as he says he does. Robert tries to put that on Aaron’s former partners, rather than his own reputation. Which is bad, he knows that. Maybe it’s a combination of both. And the fact Robert had to sneak out of Aaron’s house that first night. He isn’t sure.

What he is sure about is Aaron. He is true to his decision. Come what may, he wants the man in his life, in his heart and by gods, in his bed. He just has to prove it to the man in question. He never had a better night than their only night together. And since then, his goal has been a repeat as soon as possible. But Aaron keeps making excuses. They’ve met up in the café, made out behind a car in the garage. Kissed in the men’s room of the pub. Interrupted while trying to get it on in Robert’s room, then Aaron was the one who had to sneak out. 

Robert is also getting quite desperate. He hasn’t seen or heard from Aaron since the day before yesterday. Thursday night, when they first almost got caught in the men’s room, then walked, if you can call it walking, when you’re practically attached to each other to Robert’s. Well in his room, they had started to undress each other with unprecedented urgency. Only to be interrupted by his sister knocking, wanting Robert to hand her any dishes he may, or may not, be hiding in his room. Exasperated they’d, well mostly Aaron had, given up, and he had then sneaked out without his sister ever knowing he’d been. They were so lucky she was Beta, and didn’t have the sense of scents that Alphas and Omegas had, otherwise they’d be screwed, and not in a good way.

Robert had been moping the rest of the night, until he fell into a restless sleep. 

All day Friday had gone by, and he hadn’t even seen a glimpse of the other Alpha. He was getting agitated, and it was only nine o’clock on this very sunny and nice Saturday morning. He looked around in the room he’d moved into, when he finally managed to get hold of his sister after sneaking out from Aaron. He’d really tried to get her alone. But no such luck. Even Aaron had been present as he’d had to beg. Thank gods it didn’t take much of it to persuade her to let him move into her spare room. It was small, the bed too short, but bright, and comfortable in every other way. And he could still remember the dark haired Alpha in it. 

He moved his hand down to his rock hard morning wood, and groaned. It even felt better wanking, when he thought about Aaron than it ever had, with anyone before, any girl, Beta or Omega. He let his hand move up and down his shaft, slowly, he wasn’t even thinking about it. He focused on the feeling, and how it’d felt when they were together. His focus was on Aaron and imagined his mouth embracing him, instead of his own hand. He was ready to come before he even realised it. He closed his eyes and let his emotions, and feelings have the best of him. 

His breath slowed down, he heard noises outside the door, his sister was obviously doing something. His hand and lower belly was sticky. He wished Aaron was there.   
Trying to get himself together, he listened through the door, and realised all his family was out there. He tried to shut it off before he realised he had to go out there. He cleaned himself the best he could before he left his room, and headed for the shower. 

He passed his sister on the way to the bathroom, and tried to look inconspicuous. He could see het trying to smell the air, and thankfully, not getting anything.

The shower and the time he spent in the bathroom, be made him relax. When he met his sister on the way back he was almost presentable, which was lucky, since he was totally unprepared for all of her questions. And to be honest. Who was ever prepared for Vic’s questions? 

He shrugged, and frowned, and nodded, and got out of it quite unharmed. Not counting the “invitation” to dinner, that was thrown at him, and he was expected to accept. He knew they wanted to sit him down in a calm environment and then turn it in to the inquisition. There was no getting out of it, he had to accept. 

He felt kind of stupid, he’d been trying to find Aaron all day, and the man had been no way to be found. Well until Robert walked into Diane’s kitchen and the dinner he was invited to. There was his sister, her boyfriend and Aaron waiting for him. He’d been looking in all the wrong places. It seemed to be some kind of sign. He’d been looking for love in all the wrong places too it seemed. As soon as he laid his eyes on Aaron he just felt calm. 

There was something about the Alpha that calmed him down in one way, and just got him aroused another. Sitting at the table with them all was nice, until the food was served. His family knew he didn’t like lasagne, but still insisted on serving it, since they knew that he liked pasta. Tonight it didn’t matter though, since he was totally focused on Aaron. He knew that the other Alpha could smell his arousal, and he didn’t want to hide it, but he felt quite happy with the others being betas. Somehow, everything was still between him and Aaron. 

It wasn’t like Aaron wasn’t interested, Robert could smell the interest from him. He tried not to look at him. Not let anybody in on what was going on between them.

As dinner was served, and their plates filled, Robert ventured a glimpse at Aaron, who had his focus on his food. He felt a little curious as to why Aaron was invited to dinner, not that he was complaining, especially not when they were seated beside each other. Especially not, when their thighs were rubbing up against each other. And Aaron’s hand was suddenly on his knee. 

He looked up when someone tried to get his attention. It was Diane, she asked him about something about his day or job, he answered with a shrug and looked at her with a frown. He knew she was on to him. And he knew Aaron was teasing him. He just didn’t know what was worse. 

As they all got eating the lasagne he realised there was a problem. Any time Aaron put a piece of it on his fork, and in his mouth. He felt a thug in his stomach, and was even more aroused looking at him. Eating. He tried to calm down, but he was hard and he knew Aaron could smell it.

Aaron seemed to be oblivious though, his focus sourly on the food. If it wasn’t for the focused look and the way he didn’t even look around, Robert would never have guessed he could smell anything. In the middle of the meal he could suddenly feel his own scent overwhelmed by another, scent. Aaron was as aroused as he was himself. Again he thanked his lucky stars that all the others in the room were Betas. An omega, or other Alpha would call them out before they could blink. 

Somewhere after they’d finished the lasagne and before Vic brought the ice cream he had to use the fork on his thigh, or he would have attacked Aaron there and then. He was harder than ever, and he had to somehow concentrate on not jumping the other Alpha there and then. Somehow he actually managed not to think about it, keeping up the conversation and realising no one but Aaron had a clue what was going on. 

When they were done with dinner, he escaped into the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror, eyes closed, trying to collect himself. As he closed his eyes he heard someone at the door, and as he scented the air, he realised that Aaron had entered the room. He kept his eyes closed, and tried not to breathe through his nose. 

His breath caught as he felt Aaron slipping in behind him. His body pressing against his own. He could feel the other Alphas arousal as he pressed his body against his back. He couldn’t help to press back against him. He could feel Aarons lips, and teeth against his throat, kissing, and nibbling. The sounds he made, made the other Alpha bite down which drew a groan from him. The sound made both of them suddenly more urgent. Their bodies pressing and moving against each other. Aaron’s hands were moving over his abs, downwards, and reaching for his belt buckle. Opening it, and moving towards the button of his pants. Both of them more urgent, the closer they got. 

A long sigh interrupted their panting breaths, as Aaron’s hands reached his briefs, and found their way inside the top of them. As he reached in and touched Robert’s very obvious erection, there was a loud groan from both of them. The touch was too much, at the same time, as it left him wanting more. 

They were in his sister’s bathroom. He had to calm down, he knew it. But as Aaron’s hand got determined, and moved with it, he gave up and moved with it. Trying to control his breath, and stay silent he let Aaron stroke him. It didn’t take long before he was gone, fucking Aaron’s loose grip. Listening to Aarons encouraging whispers in his ear, as he switched between biting his earlobe and whispering filth in his ear. 

He bit the inside of his cheek. It only took a couple of strokes before he came all over Aarons hand. Panting, and shivering. He could feel Aaron press himself against his backside, rutting, trying to get off. The sigh that he let out as he came, made Robert’s cook twitch, not managing to get hard again. He shuddered with pleasure though. 

Before he knew what happened, Aaron had slipped out of the bathroom, leaving him sated, some kind of confused. He wanted more, he couldn’t wait for more. 

As he left the bathroom, he could see the others starting on the ice cream dessert. He focused on his sister, hoping that they were none the wiser of what happened in the bathroom a moment before. Looking forward to what may happen later that night.


	3. Trying hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night overwhelmed him, darkness, loneliness and somehow feeling like he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. It wasn’t one of his best nights of sleep. It wasn’t his worse either, he tried to find some kind of comfort in that.
> 
> He wakes up knowing the truth about at least two things, for one, Aaron wants him as much as he wants Aaron. And well, he’s screwed, but that truth he already knew. So it wasn’t as much as a surprise.
> 
> The problem is, he knows that Aaron wants him. He knows that he wants Aaron. But how does he make it happen, for real. And how does he make Aaron understand that he wants him for more than a one-night stand, or a quickie in the men’s room at a pub?  
> He finally decides it’s time to call for the cavalry, succumbing to the thought of calling his sister for help. It’s a stretch. He’ll be screwed in so many ways. Well other ways.

Well later that night turned out to be a bore, Aaron had pretended that nothing happened and left as soon as he could after they both had met at the table again. His sister had looked at him expectantly, but he’d just shook his head. She’d for once left it at that.

The night overwhelmed him, darkness, loneliness and somehow feeling like he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. It wasn’t one of his best nights of sleep. It wasn’t his worse either, he tried to find some kind of comfort in that.  
He wakes up knowing the truth about at least two things, for one, Aaron wants him as much as he wants Aaron. And well, he’s screwed, but that truth he already knew. So it wasn’t as much as a surprise.

The problem is, he knows that Aaron wants him. He knows that he wants Aaron. But how does he make it happen, for real. And how does he make Aaron understand that he wants him for more than a one-night stand, or a quickie in the men’s room at a pub?

He finally decides it’s time to call for the cavalry, succumbing to the thought of calling his sister for help. It’s a stretch. He’ll be screwed in so many ways. Well other ways.

He had to wait until he thought she’d be awake.

“Vic, I need your help” he managed to say as he got her on the phone, at around 7.30 am. He got an earful of very bad swearwords and treats. He shrugged.

“Vic?”

She hung up in his ear. He called her again. The signals rung, and he reached her voicemail. He tried again, and again. Voicemail. He sighed and leant back, waiting for her to wake up, get angry, and call him back.

It took her twenty minutes. She was livid.

He had to really grovel before he even could tell her what he wanted, and then well, some more grovelling, and yelling, and, she hung up on him again. It took her twenty minutes to call him back.

His coffee was cold by the time she finally called him back. She only said five words.

“Stay put, I’m coming over”

He hung up. Sat back, relaxed and waited. This would work out fine. Vic was in his corner, and he knew she had whatever he needed to make this work!

To his surprise there is not only Vic at the door when he finally gets to open it. The knock had been quite determined, but he still recognised it as Vic’s. To his surprise, outside Vic stood in the company of Chas and Debbie. Aaron’s mum and cousin. And his friend Vic. Robert looked them over and decided, whatever happened, Aaron was doomed. Well or he was kind of doomed himself.

He let them in, asked them what they wanted to drink. Tea, coffee, and a wine spritzer (at this hour) he made them all the drinks they’d asked for. At this hour, nothing was granted, so he went with the flow, drank what was put in front of him and just agreed with his sister and Diane. By eight they were all buzzed, by nine he would have been on board with meeting anyone. And Vic made plans with her boyfriend, who was having a guy’s night out with Aaron. They were all kind of resolved and in agreement (as long as Vic in, and Aaron wasn’t consulted) as they decided to move on to the Woolpack.

Robert tried to look aloof as he walked in, it was a difficult task, as he was entering with his baby sister, his step mum, and someone he didn’t really know, and wasn’t sure Vic was close to. It worked out fine as Debbie, ever so helpful in the discussion, was   
distracted as soon as she entered the pub. She excused herself to Robert, and Vic and went up to her father, and sat down with him, Moira and Aaron’s friend Adam. Robert measured them with a look, and decided that he would move on. He looked around for Aaron, who didn’t seem to be there.

As they entered, silence fell. Robert smirked to himself, before he spotted Aaron sitting down, it was a corner booth, and he didn’t even look at Robert. As Robert looked around the room, he noticed Adam, and Vic, he saw Diane sit down beside Aaron as he walked to the bar, ordered a pint for himself, and one for Aaron to be delivered.

After he’d ordered Aaron’s drink and before he sat down he looked into the mirrors behind the bar. He looked at the bottles, and got lost in the memories of drinks, dates and such in his youth, about how he didn’t’ get what he wanted then, wishes for what he wanted now, and somewhere in all this he focused on what Aaron would look like in his arms, against the wall, in his bed and well… he didn’t have to imagine how Aaron looked when he came. That he knew, and he’d committed it to memory. Aaron who sat across from him at the pub, they didn’t even sit at the same table. Adam and Aaron was playing around with darts, Vic ate, and well, Diane had disappeared. Robert thought it over, and decided to drink his beer, and slowly leave. Before he could even taste his own beer, be sensed someone sitting down in front of him. He looked up, and saw not only Aaron, but his stepmother sitting on the other side of the table.

As Robert tried to collect his thoughts. Get away from the dirty ones, collect himself in the ordinary thoughts everybody was supposed to have. He was back in the gutter within 2 minutes. His trousers tenting, his thoughts cantered around Aaron and… well Aaron. Vic didn’t help much totally absorbed by the conversation with Adam, his mum both Adams mum and Aarons mum being absent and Robert and everyone else seemingly leaving him to his own devises.

*

It took about 7 minutes for Aaron to catch up. He saw Robert enter, and his friends and family scatter. He saw Adam catch up with Vic, he saw Diane whisper something to his mum, and he saw everyone in the pub. He wished that they were all on the same level. But some exceled, for different reasons.

When he thought of his mum, Diane and Robert, it was all about the Woolpack. When he diverted his thoughts to the pub, his mum, and such. He didn’t go any further. Then there were Robert. An alpha, probably his alpha. He counted himself as something, or someone that was “wrong” somehow. He knew he was an alpha, attracted to other alphas. And he knew it was rare. He knew chances were few and far between.

And, well, they’d had sex, even if they’d both been drunk at the time, and Aaron hadn’t been upset that they’d both been alphas. He settled down at the bar, and sipped on his drink, looking around trying to figure out who’d be staying, and who he’d need to keep up appearance with.

Before half an hour his friends, and Dianne had left. He was on his own with his mum, he could see Robert nursing a beer in a corner, otherwise there were only the pub regulars in the pub. No one who looked twice at neither him nor Robert (well, maybe except Robert who looked twice, thrice, and well seemed to be able to skip all the alpha/beta/omega intel that told him to stay put). Good Alpha, calm, no contact, everything else. Disappointing.

Familiarity made the questions less inquiring, more curious. He wasn’t attracted to omegas what so ever, but still his mum and others around him started somehow to expect him to be invited to all kind of sexual experiences. Robert had to stay in the last weekend, and he worried about how recognisable he was himself.

He listened to Aarons voice as he was ordering another beer, his thoughts softening as he realised Aaron was demanding a beer for them both (he wasn’t really prepared for the delivery, he hoped that he could keep his face calm, but every muscle in his body tensed. He forced them to start to relax, and tried his own voice of reason telling him to relax). Watching Aaron’s hands, which never seemed to be still. Knowing he found Aaron irresistible. The whole host of irresistible. He tried not to be irritating, or irritating the guy.

He looked up, and somehow he is just suddenly alone, they are. Aaron approaching him, and setting the beer down in front of him, with a quirked eye brow. Suddenly they are the only ones in the room. Neither of them breaths. The grip on his glass tightens. He tries not to put it up towards Aaron’s mouth, the instinct to hand feed his partner is an incredibly intimate act. But there is no need to do it with an Alpha.

Aaron looks at him, his eyes are gorgeous. He tries to get a grip on himself. They are both Alphas. He doesn’t need to assert his power. They need to find a common ground. His jaw is clenching, and he really wants to figure out the common ground and preferences of his Aaron. Of Aaron, not his. Not yet. The primal parts of his brain wants to claim Aaron, make him his, and not think about anything else.

He looks around, it’s pretty late, he’s in a room full of Alphas. The betas, and omegas has left already. Their proximity makes him hyper aware. Still Aaron’s left. He should be fine. Still, his reactions are more towards, what you’d expect from an Alpha with his omega, than any connection between, two alphas. Suddenly Aaron moves forward, closing up to his ear. Whispering. His mind suddenly hyper aware of every sound, every word put in to his ear.

“Wanna leave” Aaron whispers and a hot breath of air is stroking the shell of his ear. He can feel himself hardening in his underwear. He is rock hard. He chuckles into Aarons mouth, exchanging breaths. Suddenly his lap is full of Aaron. Aaron grinding down, on him, on his erection.

“Mine?” he recognises the word, breathed in his ear. He’s not really coherent enough to answer, his mind checking out, faster than he ever could imagine. He doesn’t want to complain though. The grip around his waist is nothing to complain about, the grinding in his lap. Well. And the words Aaron mumbles in his ear are all seduction.

“Let’s go somewhere more private” no words have ever sounded more intriguing. Or sexy. It sounds like Aaron with his already gruff voice has swallowed a handful of gravel.

There is some careful manoeuvring, a slow walk, through the pub, and faster through the village, they are half running. When they finally reach Roberts door, they are both out of breath, and within seconds of opening it, Aaron has Robert pressed up against the wall. Robert has his hands all over, in Aaron’s hair, on his torso, trying to get under his clothes. Aaron’s hands has no problem reaching for what Robert longs for. Before Robert can even catch his breath, Aaron’s hands has found their way in, under his clothes, and with one hand on his erection, and the other concentrating on his zipper, trying to get him out of his pants.

A moment later, his jeans are down his thighs, and his boxers, waistband stuck under his ass and cock. Both of Aaron’s hands caressing him stroking. Their eyes meet as Aaron strokes him, mumbling about the size of him. Robert knows they’re both similar in size. He closes his eyes to really appreciate the feeling of Aaron’s hands on his dick. His index finger playing with the slit. Robert feels like a blushing virgin, who wants to faint at the sight.

“You’re so big for me” he can hear Aaron mumbling, licking his lips. Robert feels himself twitching, two seconds before their lips lock. Aaron moans, and Robert tips his head back. The urge to mate is overwhelming. The need is there, Aaron still muttering, and mumbling, now it something about riding the monster. Robert doesn’t know, he relaxes in to the touch. He moans feeling the urge to thrust and bury himself within Aaron. He needs to be in him, in that hot tight place. Right now. Or as soon as possible.

He moves his hands to Aaron’s hips. Drawing him in closer. Reaching back, squeezing his ass. Probing closer reaching down, starting to probe his fingers to enter Aarons hole. He can hear Aaron’s breath catch, as his first finger enters. His other hand reaching out for the bottle of lube, he knows is close.

“Mine” he mumbles, licking into Aaron’s mouth.

“Yours” he can hear the response whispered from Aaron’s lips. Feeling him relaxing around his finger, adding lube, and then another one. There is a responsive grumble in his chest. He can feel a responsive grumble in Aaron’s chest. He feels his mental facilities slip. He’s reduced to something animalistic, the only response he can give, is instinct, and he keeps growling, “mine”. A third finger is added, and he scissors them. He can feel Aaron, slicking him up, embracing his dick with the lube.

It doesn’t take long for him to get Aaron ready. He pulls his fingers out, looking at Aaron with the condom. He looks at him while he opens it, and as he puts himself in a better position, and rolls it on his dick. He hears Aaron gasp, and can feel himself filling his lungs, before Aaron grabs his dick, lines him up, and slowly descends on it. Before he starts riding him. Fully seated, meeting his eyes, adjusting to his size, taking a deep breath, then slowly moving up. And then down. Taking all of him in. Moving faster, harder and with more of an effort. Aaron just keeps going. Robert trying to thrusts as he’s still trying to get a semblance of control, before he loses it, in an all-consuming orgasm. He feels Aaron tighten his grip on him, still going, until suddenly he stills, and semen starts shooting seed in long spurts across his stomach.

They are both silent.

Robert sighs.

Aaron looks at him, moving to sit beside him.

Robert will never know what gave him the guts, in the first place, how he managed to get the words together.

“I want to have this forever” he sighed in Aaron’s ear


End file.
